Lonely Waters
by Lyrastella
Summary: She's alone, no friends, no family, no money, no home. Just herself and her fears. Now she must find a way to get a normal life...or die trying. Rated M for depiction of sexual and violent actions
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! This is my first solo story, so it's likely to not be as good as others, but I tried at least! Now please, enjoy reading!**

 **Warning: This is gonna be a very explicit story, if you can't handle any descriptive violence or sexual actions, please leave. This is the only general warning, but for sex scenes, I'll mention what's it about, so you'll be able to skip ones you're uncomfortable with!**

 _I don't wanna! I hate you! Go away!_

She woke up, sweat running down her face, mixing with the tears of her memories.

She didn't know what to do.

She didn't know where to go.

She didn't know who to trust.

She sobbed, being alone in an alleyway, in a town she didn't know.

She cried herself to sleep that night, trying to repress her fears of the dark surroundings.

A throbbing pain to her stomach woke her up, causing her to cough up what little food she bad found the evening before, and some blood. A boy was standing by her, saying something she couldn't understand, dirty rags covering his just as dirty skin, filthy brown hair on his head and his brown eyes dull and empty. Slowly, her hearing came back into working.

"I said get up, you bitch!" The boy kicks her into her stomach again. Her whimpers were quiet as she shakingly got up from the cold stone.

"Finally! Now go and get us some food, or I'll make you pay!" the boy demanded. She wanted to refuse, but she knew him. She's seen him before when someone refused. There once was another boy with them. But he refused to follow his demands. In that night, the girl witnessed everything. Every detail of the small, torn up body in the pool of his own blood. Several holes in his body, caused by what seemed to be a ferocious animal. But she knew it wasn't. The body was found soon, they said it was an accident.

"What are you waiting for? Get food!" The boy shouted, hitting her straight in the face. Blood and tears streamed down her small face onto the stone. But she couldn't complain. She could just nod and go out to find food.

Out on the street. It was still dark, but some small stands were setting up shop, including the usual fruit and vegetable stands. And she knew where they kept their stocks. A small warehouse. Inside were several boxes, filled with fresh food. But she also knew that those were guarded. Unlike the trash cans, where they throw leftovers from the past day. Usually, nothing was spoiled in there, but it was a known place with the people on the streets, so you had to be quick. Dashing from one dark spot to the other, she was soon to reach the container. Apples on the top, perfect. She grabbed two and sprinted away, just before a warehouse worker brought the next box of fruit to dump away.

As she got back to the alley, the boy shouted. "Took you long enough bitch! Gimme that!", he says, ripping one of them out of her hands, going to his sleeping place and eating it quietly. The girl sits down as well, just now taking a look at her apple. It didn't look like an apple. It was blue. And it had swirls. She tried to think of any fruit that looked like this, but was too hungry to think straight. She bit off a large piece, eagerly taking down half of the mysterious fruit. Suddenly, she started to feel sick. Her vision started blurring and her mind went foggy. Shivering, she let go of the fruit, and collapsed.

Later that day, she woke up in a bed. Her mind still foggy, she got up, but was greeted by the floor as her legs gave in.

"Oh no, you can't stand up yet, silly!" A man's voice was heard, then she was lifted back into the bed. The man looked old, fuzzy white hair and a white beard framed his wrinkled face. "Good afternoon girly, you passed out in some alley! Are you okay?" he asked, his voice was warm and friendly. Too scared to answer, she just nods.

"Not very talkative, are you? Well, that's okay. I don't know why you collapsed, but with a bit of rest, you should be up in no time!" he says, smiling. She nods again and relaxes. But where was she? She didn't know. But she didn't care. She was safe from danger here. Or so she thought.

 **Hey there guys! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! And yes, cliffhanger, I know, I'm a bitch! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter is gonna be less vague than the last. The vagueness was a design choice though, it was entirely on purpose. Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the reviews and I'll answer them next chapter, or ask me directly over PMs! Now please enjoy!**

 **Warning: There will be attempted rape and violence in this chapter!**

It was still pretty early when she woke up. She got out of the bed and in front of the mirror next to it. That was her. Her name was Lyora. She had a last name once, but she chose not to remember it. She had long, blonde hair, but the dirt and mud on her made it seem more brown than anything. Her skin was pale, but her time on the streets made it darker, and like everything else on her, it was dirty, and so was the once white and beautiful dress she wore, which was now a grey rag, some parts torn, the fabric rugged. She was small, much smaller and skinnier than the usual girl at her age, she was just eleven years old. Lyora looked over herself. She was still herself, except for one feature of her.

One of her usually bright green eyes was now a watery blue.

Lyora was shocked at first, but that shock didn't last long. It didn't look all too bad, it was just unusual. Behind her, the door opened, and the old man came in. "Oh, you're up! Did you sleep well?" the man asks, a friendly smile on his face. Lyora nods, still untrusting of the man. "Here you go, some food! You need to get some energy back!" The man places a bowl of fruit and a bottle of water down on the floor? then goes back out the door, closing it after him. As soon as he had left, Lyora rushed to the bowl, eagerly stuffing her dace with the fresh treat.

The day slowly passed, it was already evening, as the man came back. "Hey there! I prepared a bath for you, and I found some new clothes for you! The bath is this way, come on!" he just says before dragging her to the bath. The bath itself was nothing more than a simple wooden tub, but it was better than nothing. "Enjoy!" the man says as he leaves the room. Why was he helping her? She didn't know, but she didn't care.

Lyora dropped her old clothing to the floor and slowly sank into the hot bath. She sighed contently as the water embraced her small frame. It felt so good after all this time. She took a brush that was laying next to the tub and began to scrub off the dirt of several months off of her body. After about 30 minutes, she got out of the tub, her skin was soft and raw, and she felt exposed. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, especially on her stomach and face, as those were the spots where the boy would hit her.

Lyora's eyes lit up. The boy! Where was he? What happened to him? Was he okay? But why did she care? He hit her, he commands her around, but yet she still cared for him. He never cared for her. He never saw her as anything but someone to get him food. But she still cared for him.

Lyora snapped back, she was starting to get cold. She quickly dried herself off and picked up her new clothes. It was a small, blue dress, yet it was still too big for her. On her, it looked more like a tent, but that didn't bother her. As she left the bath, she saw the man going towards her. "A bit too big, hmm? Well, that's okay I guess, I'll get you something smaller next time!" he said, smiling at her. Next time? Which next time? She shook her head.

The smile on the man's face disappeared. "You want to go out again, don't you?" he said with a monotone voice. Lyora nodded, and the man smiled again. "Well, that's okay, if you want to leave, then go ahead! But first, you'll have to repay me for helping you!" he said in the same voice as before, but with a big smile. Lyora shuddered. His expression was unsettling. She didn't know what to do, other than to run. She took off, rushing towards the front door of the house. But the man was faster, grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. "You're not getting away. I know you don't have money to repay me. So I'll just take your body as payment!" He grinned. His right hand reached around her neck, pinning her down, while his left hand slowly went up the side of her leg under the dress.

She screamed out, her voice high pitched and scared for her life, she was crying and her eyes shut as to not see the face of nightmares. Suddenly, the hand stopped moving.

Lyora shakingly opened her eyes. The man was still there, staring at her with a pained expression. Then, without warning, he collapsed to the side, lifeless. Behind him was what seemed to be a cat and human hybrid, both hands had large claws covered in blood. But the face looked familiar to her. But who?

The cat boy began to change. Lyora gasped. It was him. The boy from the street.

"Are you okay?" he asked, panting for air. She nodded. He came to save her. But why? He didn't care for others. Why did he do now? With a broken voice, not used for a long time, she mutters one word.

"Why…?"

 **Thank you guys for reading! I hope this chapter was good! As mentioned earlier, if you have any questions, please go and ask! I'll try and answer them as best as I can! And I hope you have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya guys! Another chapter! Because I felt like it! Now enjoy!**

The house was quiet. Lyora and the boy were sitting in what seemed to be the kitchen, silently eating some of the food. "You wanna know why I saved you?" the boy spoke up, lightly startling the still scared girl. Lyora nods.

"Well..." the boy begins, "I've grown to respect you as a friend over the time." Lyora looked surprised. The boy continues. "I've shouted at you, hurt you, commanded you around, but you always come back and bring me food, no matter what. So I couldn't let you get kidnapped by that freak."

Lyora smiled. So he did care!

"Why did you always come back?" the boy asked her.

After a short while, Lyora answered. "I didn't want to end like him..." Her voice was still broken, not being able to finish the sentence.

But he seemed to have understood. "What do you know about him?" the boy asked calmly. They were referring to the other boy who was with them for a while.

She stuttered a bit, then quietly muttered "Y-You killed him...because he didn't get you food..."

The boy quickly responded. "Then you only know what you think had happened. Yes. I killed him."

Lyora swallowed. "But for another reason. On the night when I killed him, he came up to me to talk. About you."

Lyora looked at him in confusion. He began to elaborate. "He called you useless and a leech. And he suggested that, if you didn't do anything useful to our survival, you'd have to be uselful otherwise." Lyora shuddered as he finished his explanation.

"In that night, he wanted to abuse you."

Her body began to shake, her eyes being filled with tears. "Y-You...saved me..." she whispers, her voice shaking. "T-Twice...I'm in your dept."

He smiles lightly. "Do I even know your name? I don't think I ever asked."

Lyora shakes her head. "M-My name is Lyora, a-and I'm eleven years old...w-what's yours?"

"I'm Azriel! I'm 13!" he responds, grinning. "So can I still command you around?" Azriel asks, a cheeky grin over his face.

Lyora nods. "I-I'll listen to anything you tell me!"

"Then be my maid!"

 **Cliffhangers, eh? Must suck a lot, eh? Well, can't prevent that! But I hope you still enjoyed, even if it was a really short chapter! If you wanna read more stuff from me, then go and check out The Really Real Bob! I'm a co-writer of most of his stuff these days, and he's a great guy and a great writer! 10/10 would recommend again! Unexpected advertising out of the way, I hope you have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, this story is dead. I don't have any plans to ever write again, too many personal negative experiences. Sorry if anyone cared, but I doubt it.**

 **Have a nice day peeps.**


End file.
